cybersixfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Shadow/transcript
This is the transcript for the first episode of the Cybersix animated television series, Mysterious Shadow. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Older Man: (muffled yell). Man: What the devil? I say, you can't just- Fixed Idea: (growls). Man: AHH! Cybersix: (gasp) (chatter drowned out by school sounds) Lucas Amato: Then, you all look like this. Some of you still do. Next slide. (laughter) Lucas: Huh? Principal: We are all looking forward to having you, Mr. Seidelman. (laughter continues) Lucas: All right, uh, now, uh- (inaudible) Principal: Here we are. Adrian Seidelman: "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too- uh, too rude and- Lori Anderson: (giggles) (gasps) Lori's Gang: He can't do that. Lucas: What a day. Lori's Gang: Time to teach him a lesson. Let's do it. (city sounds) Adrian: oh, sorry. I didn't- Lori's Gang: Hey, you are something, eh, friend? Adrian: Pardon? Lori's Gang: (90s lingo) Adrian: How did you-? Lucas: Followed the lambs from school. Adrian Seidelman, yes? Lucas Amato, Biology. Adrian: Oh, uh, hi. Literature. Lucas: Oh, you're not the new karate teacher? Adrian: What? Lucas: It's just a joke. Come on, let's grab a coffee. (mumbles) You're not from the city, are you? Adrian: Oh, uh, a small village. Can I ask you, uh, I've got a student... Lucas: Oh, Lori. Yeah. She's a good kid. A little mixed up. (cheers) I'm a city boy myself. (cont' cheers) Something wrong? Adrian: I better go. Thanks for the coffee, Lucas. Lucas: Oh well. (cheers) What the? Hey! Cybersix: You. Stay away. Lucas: What? Who are you? Impossible. I can't believe it. Acid? How did you get up here? Cybersix: Please, give me the vial. It's mine. Lucas: What? Cybersix: You must have it. Lucas: What- what are you? What do you want? Cybersix: The vial. Lucas: You can't just come in here and expect- Cybersix: You're in great danger. Please. Lucas: Are you hurt? Cybersix: No. Just give me the vial. Lucas: Let me help you. Cybersix: Don't! Run! Fixed Idea: You killed brother! Lucas: Leave her alone! Techno: (gasp) Older Man: Is there a war going on that we should know about? Fixed Idea: Shut up! You make money. Techno: Yes, sir. We have the engraver and printer. Dr. Von Reichter: Get them started right away and then load up the truck. Techno: Yes, sir. Right away. There is one other thing, sir. Von Reichter: Yes? Techno: A Fixed Idea has been deactivated. Only the clothes were left. It's vial empty. Von Reichter: Impossible. I will send my son, Jose. Techno: Yes. I have an idea who, I'm watching someone, sir. Von Reichter: Jose will deal with this puzzle. Ship the cargo now. Jose? Jose: Yes, father? Lucas: She was- she was strange, but- but beautiful. And- and the- the monsters- Adrian: Come on, you must've been dreaming. Lucas: Ha! Haven't got the imagination. Then it evaporated. Poof! I've never seen anything like it. Adrian: Monsters? It was just a dream. Lucas: Am I dreaming this? Adrian: (gasp) Put it away. Lucas: What's the matter? Adrian: Please. Lucas: Hey, what? Adrian: Be careful, Lucas. Lucas: Wait. Adrian! Techno: Jose? Jose: I'm Jose. Techno: You're just a kid. Jose: You will do exactly as I say. In the future you will sit in my presence. Lucas: Adrian! Adrian: Maybe you should give it to her? Lucas: No. Techno: Look, this hole. Jose: A hole? Adrian: You can get killed. She sounds dangerous. Lucas: I think she's in trouble. Jose: The Fixed Idea was found under his window? Techno: Yes, sir. Jose: And you think he knows what happened? Lucas: She never tried to hurt me. Huh? Shh. Huh? Who would do this? Adrian: Next time give her the vial. It's my fault. If I hadn't come here... Five fingers, a heart, but I'm not like them. I don't need a friend. Do I? He's in danger, I have to help him, as he helped me. Fixed Idea: (yawn) Jose: Wake up! Listen you, do exactly as I say. Stay here and watch. Fixed Idea: Watch what? Jose: The apartment, you fool. Huh? Get her! Cybersix: Out, now. Lucas: Wait a sec. Cybersix: Trust me. Please, give me the vial. Am I who you want? Jose: A- a Cyber. But- so you are the one behind this. Cybersix: (whistle) Hey! He wants his vial back? Then try to catch me, little boy. Jose: No! Catch her you worthless mutants. I'm going to the warehouse, you stay here with the others, make sure they don't lose her. Techno: Yes, sir. Lucas: Okay, I guess that's it for homework tonight, Lori. Warehouse, huh? Cybersix: Come on, you thugs, catch me. Techno: Fools! Lumps! Jose: Bring the truck and start loading. Did I say follow your own rhythm, take your time? No! Hurry you fools! Cybersix: Shh. Hey, bonehead, your brains are showing. Jose: Get her. He'll take care of her, you have to load this truck. Hurry up. Fixed Idea: Let's go, sir. Jose: I give the orders here. Shut up. You idiot, we lost everything. Lucas: Who are you? What's your name? Wait. Will I see you again? Von Reichter: What do you mean you lost the money? And a woman, what woman? A tattoo? Cyber Six?! You must be mistaken. Alive. Cyber Six, alive? My most profound failure, alive. Cybersix: You can come after me and I won't run. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Transcripts Category:Mysterious Shadow